


Words Beginning in S

by hithelleth



Series: Alphabet [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny lives and Bass is not so alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Beginning in S

_Sensitivity_

Danny is too little to understand why Mommy and Daddy keep saying it. He can’t go out to play in the rain, because he is _sensitive_. Charlie must look after him very carefully, because he is _sensitive_. He can’t run with other children, because it hurts and he can’t breathe.

It is not good, that he knows. Other children laugh at him, because he is _sensitive_.

_Strength_

He might be sensitive, but he is strong, too. Strong enough to get Charlie into trouble, even though it isn’t her fault. But he is just a teenage boy, so he takes advantage of it. He feels bad afterwards and sneaks Charlie his dessert after she has done the extra chores.  

He is strong enough to know feeling sorry for himself won’t help him make it through when the Militia take him. Neither will blaming himself for Dad dying. (Okay, maybe he was stupid to think he could make the Militia leave them alone, but regretting it now won’t change anything. So he stubbornly refuses the guilt to get the better of him.)

Danny saves captain Neville. He takes the beatings, too, and even gets back at that nasty militia guy, because Danny can stand up for himself.

It doesn’t mean he isn’t scared. He is terrified when they bring him to Monroe. He just doesn’t show it. Because he is strong.

_Suspicion_

Danny doesn’t buy Monroe’s sweet-talk. He doesn’t buy his mother’s practical resignation, either.

Danny has a lot of questions. Why doesn’t Monroe throw him in a dungeon? Why was his mother out unguarded the night he first saw her? And why is she in a nice comfortable room and not in a cell?

Danny doesn’t get the answers he wants. Therefore, he keeps his eyes open and listens. And keeps his mouth shut until he can decide what to think.

_Seduction_

Monroe asks him about what his mother talks about. Danny has nothing to tell him. (Rachel never talks about anything substantial, at least not with him.)

Instead, he makes a step closer and presses his lips on Monroe’s. It lasts just a moment. Monroe steps back. Danny blushes under his scrutiny.

“You said anything I want,” he mumbles.

Monroe chuckles. He cups Danny’s face.

“Yes, I did,” he confirms and kisses him properly.

_Secrets_

Danny is good at keeping secrets. For example, the one about how Charlie really got that scar above her left knee where Maggie had to stitch the cut to stop the bleeding.

However, sometimes it is difficult to keep quiet, like when that horrible sergeant Strausser holds a gun to Charlie’s head and Danny is afraid the creep might just shoot her even if he is not supposed to.

Danny is also good at uncovering secrets. It is an advantage of being a sickly child, not allowed to _do_ anything fun. As a result, he has a lot of practice in observation. He notices subtle things, such as the tiniest change of tone when his mother evades a question. Or the way Charlie gravitates towards Uncle Miles. Or the dots marked on the map lying on the table in the rebels’ headquarters.

_Survival_

Danny is dreaming a soft, warm bed. A scent of soap and leather. He opens his eyes, reluctantly. A blurry figure approaches and sits on the edge of his bed. He must still be dreaming, although the pain in his stomach and chest tells him otherwise.

“What happened?” he slurs, not expecting the dream to respond.

“You almost died, show-off. Did I say you can shoot down my helicopters?” Monroe scolds, though Danny can hear the joking and concern behind it. He starts to laugh, but stops abruptly, wincing.

Bits and pieces slowly come together: the rebels, the helicopters, blood soaking his shirt, everything going dark, Mom telling him she loves him to the moon and back as if from a great distance, a sharp pain in his side, something bright in Rachel’s hands and a lot of yelling, strange faces and a lot of pain. He remembers tubes and wires attached to his body, lying in a narrow bed in a dim, damp rebels’ hideout. He was burning. There were flashes of sky and branches moving above him and the smell of horses, and shouting and shooting and crying, someone – no, Charlie, was crying – and there was captain Neville… Is that how he got here? What happened to the others?

He must have spoken the question out loud because the answer comes instantly.

“They got away.”

Relief washes over him, pulling him back into sleep. He tries to fight it. There is something else he must tell Monroe, something about Mom, but only intelligible sounds come from his mouth.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me later. Rest now.” Danny barely hears the words. The last thing he registers before sleep overcomes him is a brush of knuckles against his temple.

_Search_

Every time Danny glances over the map on the wall in Monroe’s office, he wonders where on that large red surface between two blue stripes they are. Rachel is probably huddled with her Georgian friends and the remnant of the rebels somewhere in the south. He couldn’t care less. Charlie, on the other hand –

“Lieutenant,” Monroe sounds more amused than angry when he has to call for Danny’s attention, offering him a folder, “here.”

Danny skims through the document inside, but he quickly pushes his hopes aside.

“It’s been six years. Why do you think it isn’t just another false lead?”

“Because of this.” Monroe passes him another sheet of paper, two sketches on it. Danny’s heart starts racing. The resemblance is uncanny, though there are small lines on Charlie’s face where they didn’t use to be any. Still, the image could have been drawn only by someone with an exceptional memory and imagination or someone who has seen her recently.

“I guess we’ll start planning a trip.”

“We?” Danny is puzzled.

“You think I’m going to let you Mathesons get together and conspire behind my back?”

“It’s not necessarily them.” Danny swallows. He wants it to be so badly, but… Monroe’s hand on his arm distracts him.

“We’ll find your sister,” he assures Danny and pulls him into an embrace. “And no one is going to kill anyone,” he adds, reading Danny’s mind. Danny smiles into his shoulder.

_Sebastian_

The most powerful man in their part of the world, and yet it is Danny for whom he loses control. It makes Danny feel giddy and warm.

What they have is something between fucking and making love. But when they lie sated, legs entangled, Danny’s face buried in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, his lips hot against Danny’s forehead while he plays with Danny’s hair, Danny thinks he could stay like that forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d, so quibble away if you see something. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> What do you think? Good? Bad? I don’t even know what I was doing here.


End file.
